memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Selke
Selke was a Romulan female in the 24th century. In the course of her archaeological career, Selke met and befriended the Vulcan T'Priell. When the Vulcan was nearing death following a selfless act Selke agreed to have T'Priell's katra transferred into her to return it to Vulcan. However, the plan was not to go as the two friends hoped when a Tal Shiar agent blackmailed and brainwashed Selke. He had her undergo cosmetic surgery to gain the appearance of T'Priell and had Selke's personality buried deep within her - sending a being who looked like (and thought she was) T'Priell back to the Federation as a spy. After months of holding two personalities Selke's own personality began to resurface, and eventually the two battled for control. With the help of their friends Selke and T'Priell's katra decided to live together within Selke's body – but took the name T'Priell, as it was more familiar to their friends. Early Life Selke cared little for the politics of the Empire and the galaxy at large, and aspired to be the star pupil of her mentor, archaeology professor N'Vat. In 2371, Selke agreed to join N'Vat and another student named Terek on a journey to discover the common origins of the various Vulcanoid species in the galaxy. Before embarking on the journey, N'Vat took Selke to view the famous Firefall of Gal Gath'Thong, as he considered the firefalls to be the embodiment of the Romulan heart. The trio soon journeyed to an unclaimed world on the edge of Romulan space. While there, they encountered a young Vulcan woman named T'Priell, who had deferred her entrance into Starfleet Academy for a year to engage in a similar quest. Professor N'Vat suggested that they all combine their efforts, and in a short amount of time, Selke and T'Priell became good friends. After the discovery of advanced technology and an almost extinct Saurion race, Terek revealed himself to be a member of the Romulan Tal Shiar, who hoped to deliver the technology to his masters on Romulus. Using excavation explosives in her backpack, T'Priell managed to destroy the advanced technology, but the explosion mortally wounded her. T'Priell made the request of Selke to return her katra to Vulcan, to which Selke readily agreed. However, a Tal Shiar Sub-Commander named Thokol realized that Selke could make the perfect spy for the Romulan Empire. Thokol had the ordinarily peaceful Selke brainwashed into a ruthless Tal Shiar agent, surgically altered to look like T'Priell. Thokol then submerged Selke's true identity deep within her own subconscious, allowing the T'Priell katra to control the body and serve as a deep-cover spy for the Tal Shiar; unaware of her own identity. ( ) Starfleet Academy Upon arrival at the Academy in 2372, "T'Priell" was placed in Omega Squad under the command of Trill Commander Kyethn Zund. Other Omegans included Nog (who was the first Ferengi in Starfleet), Matt Decker, the Andorian Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa, and Squadron leader, Kamilah Goldstein. ( ) The transfer of T'Priell's katra to Selke was never meant to be a long-term commitment, and "T'Priell" often felt out of place and had emotional breakdowns. During the squad's first liberty to Sydney, Australia, "T'Priell" encountered a drunk Oguran woman who claimed to have the ability to identify any race on sight, despite cosmetic alteration. The Oguran identified "T'Priell" as a Romulan, but as she was so drunk, nobody took the claim seriously. ( ) When Omega Squad took a runabout to the Thasus system, they encountered human named Charlie Evans, who had been given god-like power by the Thasians back in the 23rd century. When the Thasians left this plane of existence, they were unable to take Charlie with them, leaving him alone on Thasus. Charlie created a slightly out of phase alter-ego of himself to keep himself company, but the alter-ego quickly grew unstable. Charlie's alter-ego attacked the crew of a freighter known as the and Omega Squad on their runabout, trapping them a pocket universe. "T'Priell", sensing a duality in Charlie that was so similar to her own, talked Charlie down from his anger. In an act that may have cost him his own existence, Charlie defeated his other self, and restored his captives to where he found them. ( ) In 2373, when Omega Squad was fleeing a death sentence brought on by the cadets journey to Talos IV, they were unwittingly assisted in escaping the by Thokol aboard a Romulan Bird-of-Prey, who did not wish his greatest experiment to be killed. ( ) "T'Priell" Revealed When the real T'Priell's parents visited the academy for the traditional sophomore Parents' Day, they realized that something was terribly wrong with their daughter. After returning to Vulcan, they came to the conclusion that the woman calling herself "T'Priell" was not, in fact, their daughter. They immediately contacted Admiral Andrea Brand with the information. ( ) Selke subconsciously programmed the comm system at the Academy to alert her if such a message was detected, and so she was aware of her ouster as soon as it happened. Using cruel and painful tactics taught to her by the Tal Shiar, Selke attacked Omega Squad and delivered them to Thokol. Thokol was very interested in Selke's squad-mate Edam Astrun, a Betazoid who had the highest psi-Q ever recorded in his species. The rest of the squad was left to die at the hands of ravenous raptor rats. With sub-conscious help of the "real" Selke, as well as the Romulan/Vulcan Unification movement and Professor N'Vat, Omega Squad escaped their confinement and sought to escape. They were cut-off by Thokol, who then killed N'Vat, which caused the real Selke to shake off her Tal Shiar programming. Selke assisted Omega Squad with their escape, but at first refused to accompany them, believing herself to be unworthy of such friends. Her squadmates convinced her otherwise, and they all made their escape on the USS Sagan. ( |Origins|The Fall}}) The Sagan then took Selke to Vulcan (along with Zund and Astrun, who had developed romantic feelings for "T'Priell") to have T'Priell's katra finally removed from Selke's mind. The process wasn't as easy as hoped, as T'Priell's katra had been in residence in Selke's mind for so long that it could no longer be removed. With the assistance of Zund (who, as a joined Trill, had plenty of experience in shared minds) and Astrun, the two psyches were able to join together, forming a new personality. The new combined being chose to go by the name T'Priell, as that is what her squad-mates knew her best by. Starfleet allowed T'Priell to continue her education at the Academy, as it was deemed the best way to enable the healing process, under the condition that she undergo regular, psychiatric counseling and periodic mind melds with a Vulcan Counselor. The top levels of the Federation government granted T'Priell political asylum, and were anxious to have access to her knowledge of the inner workings of the Tal Shiar.( ) In early 2374, when in combat with the cadets of the Klingon squad called First Cadre, T'Priell combined the discipline of a Vulcan with the ruthlessness of a Romulan. ( ) :No details are known from T'Priell's later Starfleet career, if any. Appendices category:Romulans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet cadets